


Champagne Lollipops

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: A Whole New Galaxy [15]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Lollipops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: “Hey Suvi,” Mina said, glancing towards her partner as she entered, “Do you want a chamage lollipop? I have a stash from Harrods’.”





	Champagne Lollipops

“Hey Suvi,” Mina said, glancing towards her partner as she entered, “Do you want a chamage lollipop? I have a stash from Harrods’.”

“Why not?” Suvi replied, sitting down beside her as Mina handed one to her.

“I love these. It’s a shame the recipe was left in the Milky Way.”

“It is.” Suvi agreed, “How many are left?”

“The one you have is my last, actually.” Mina confessed, “I promised myself I’d give my last one to someone close to me and Scott is allergic, so…”

Suvi blushed, the sweet taste of the lollipop being so much sweeter now.


End file.
